Hello
by Akiko
Summary: A different version on how Usagi and Mamoru get together.


Hello By: Akiko   
Author's Notes: Rated G. Nothing short of romantic. I hate it how Mamo is mean to Usa, so I made my own way on how they meet and got together. Enjoy!  
  
~Hello~  
-----  
The first time I saw her, I was in love with her.   
Most guys go for the blonde, sky blue eyed females, that hang all over you. Give us some space ladies, we need to breathe too ya know. When guys look at them, they think 'Gorgeous'. I think that they're fake, egotistical, snobbish girls that need to grow up.   
But that's just my opinion.   
I was sitting at the counter, talking to Motoki...again. When I saw her. She walked in, her hair dragging to the floor, and eyes focusing downward. Some of the men turned and looked, but turned back around with no interest.   
I couldn't keep my eyes off her.   
She was absolutely gorgeous, stunning, magnificent, lovely. She was like a piece of artwork, drawn and painted so beautifully, to be seen and admired for. I can't even describe her. Acres and acres of long shapely feminine legs, womanly shaped curves and her hair, my god the hair. It seemed to go on forever. She looked a little younger than me, 14 or 15. Like I cared about that aspect. The only problem was, I couldn't see her face. She slid into a booth, away in a corner, and hid her face in her hands, resting her head on the table.   
I had to talk to her. I had to see her. I had to look at her, just for a second. I went to get up, but realized it had gotten late, and decided to check back again tomorrow, but not without a final look at the angel that seemed to float into my life.   
Days passed by after the incident, and each day she walked in, with her hair dragging on the floor, and her eyes looking downward. I couldn't stand to not look at her. She was like a drug. Everytime I looked at her I was on a high. She was an addiction. And everyday, she sat down at the booth, away in the corner, for nobody to see. Except for me of course.   
One of those days, I just couldn't take it any longer. I was so curious to see what was under all....that...hair....   
So I did what the realistic guy would do. I got up and walked over, placing the voice of Motoki, wanting to know where I was going, in the back of my mind, and focused my full intention on the blonde haired beauty that captured my heart.   
I slid into the booth next to her and just stared at her for a while, before she noticed that there was someone sitting next to her. I tilted my head a little, and she looked up hesitantly, and I gasped.   
Remarkable.   
She was utterly remarkable.   
Remember when I talked about those sky blue eyes on the ditzy faces of so many blondes? Well, forget what I said, because it's completely wrong.   
At the first glance of looking into her eyes, I fell in love with her all over again. And ladies and gentleman, they were definitely not bright blue. They were like the ocean at midnight, so peaceful and calm, ones that you can just stare into for all eternity, but they had little specks of light and happiness, like the stars over the ocean. She was a little pale, but not quite, kinda like a creamy milk color. And her long, slender neck, that attached itself to the womanly shaped body I described to you earlier. And her lips, cute and pouty that tinted themselves red.   
I would give anything to kiss those lucious lips of hers.   
But, that would have to wait till later. *wink*   
"Hello there." I said after I regained my composure, and reentered myself back to Earth. "Hello." She replied quietly, almost secretively. "My name is Mamoru, what is yours?" She smiled shyly, and blushed a little before answering. "Usagi." Usako, I thought of right away. I had to keep this conversation going. Her voice was like music, a symphony of soft and melodic instruments. "Why do you look so sad?" I asked, noticing the darkened state her eyes brought out. Her eyes seemed to darken a little more, and she looked back down at the table, "I feel as though I'm not wanted. I don't think I'm doing my job right. I feel like this hard Algebra problem that can't be solved," She looked up again at me, "Even, if you get so close." I don't know if she was hinting that towards me or not, but I didn't think about till later. "Maybe I can help?" She shook her head, and looked back down again, "You wouldn't understand." Deciding not to push it, I let it go, and was just content on staring at her.   
Only for a split second though.   
She got up, and got out of the booth, and started to walk away from me....again.   
"Usagi. Matte."   
She turned back around, looking at me as if I were an alien, as if she could see right through me, "Hai?" I got up and walked towards her, "Will you be back tomorrow?" She nodded, and I continued, "Can I talk with you again?" She looked up at me, her eyes glistening a little, and she smiled, "I would like that very much Mamoru-san." As she started to walk away again, her hair dragging on the floor, and her eyes downward.   
"Usagi, hold on a second."   
She turned around once again, seeming a little frustrated (not that I blame her), but was polite still. "Hai?"   
"Chin up. Smile. The world should be able to see your glorious face. I know I'd like to."   
She smiled, her eyes lighting up again. and blushing. "Arigato. Ja ne Mamoru-san."   
"Ja ne." I waved and watched as she lifted her head, and smiled, as she walked out of the arcade doors, her face still in my memory.   
~*~*  
Some people say that love comes and goes, and that you should never stick to just one person. You should diverse yourself to different people. Find the qualities in them that you need, and some that surprise you. Find out the good and bad in people. If it doesn't work out, walk away and find the new to replenish the old. No one finds their one true love on the first try.   
Liars.   
  
~*~*  
  
Oh yes, that was good. E~MAIL!  
sailormoon541@hotmail.com  
  
Laugh---Smile  
*Akiko 


End file.
